


An Eros Festival Gift

by Lady_Faulkner



Series: Kylux Positivity Week 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Reunion, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Faulkner/pseuds/Lady_Faulkner
Summary: Hux has been away for two weeks, but he’s due back on the start the Eros Festival, a galaxy wide festival of love, and Kylo has the perfect gift for him. That is, he hopes he does.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Kylux Positivity Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620862
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week 2020





	An Eros Festival Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic for Kylux Positivity Week Day 7: Valentine’s Day | “Thinking of You”

Kylo’s holoprojector beeped and he drove for it before eagerly answering. A pale blue hologram of General Hux flickered on and a smile crossed Kylo’s face. 

“Ren, you have no control over your face,” Hux commented, his lips curling in amusement. 

“I know, but you love it,” Kylo replied, adjusting how he sat on the couch. “Besides, I haven’t seen you in two weeks.”

Hux sighed heavily, “I know. These backwater planets have the worst reception.” 

Kylo gave him a soft look and Hux took a moment to relax. “How have you been?” Hux inquired. 

“Not too bad,” Kylo shrugged. “The Order is functioning and we defeated the Resistance in a surprise attack last week.”

Hux nodded, “And you?”

“Me?”

“Yes, you,” Hux persisted. “I’ve been away for two weeks.” 

Kylo ducked his head a bit and nodded. “I’ve missed you, Hux. I feel your absence every day.”

“Why are you ashamed of that?” Hux pressed.

Kylo fidgeted. 

“Kylo,” Hux cooed, “I’ve missed you too.” 

Kylo looked up and smiled. 

Hux shook his head in reply but smirked approvingly. “I should be back tomorrow.”

_ “In time for the Eros Festival,” _ Kylo thought to himself before saying aloud, “I can’t wait to see you again.” 

“Neither can I,” Hux purred. 

Kylo gave Hux a lusty look from under his lashes and Hux made a fake expression of shock. “Ren! This is a military channel.” 

“You like a little danger,” Kylo chuckled.

“Why do you think I can’t stay away from you?” Hux warmly smiled. 

Kylo gave him a soft expression, “See you tomorrow, Huxy.” 

“Goodbye, Ren,” Hux replied, pretending not to enjoy hearing his pet name. 

Kylo ended the transmission and smiled broadly.  _ “He’ll be back tomorrow.” _

He got up from the couch and checked on Hux’s present. Kylo wondered for the millionth time if this was a good idea, but told himself not to worry. Tomorrow started the Eros Festival, surely Hux couldn't object to Kylo giving him a gift. Right? 

Kylo barely slept that night. He was too excited and nervous, so when Hux’s shuttle finally landed, Kylo looked a little worse for wear. 

“Welcome back, General,” Kylo greeted formally.

Hux’s cold green eyes swiftly took in Kylo’s appearance. “Thank you, Supreme Leader.” 

“I have some items to discuss with you,” Kylo continued.

Hux nodded, “We can discuss them while I unpack.” 

The two of them walked out of the hanger bay, pretending that they were fooling the officers and troopers, while knowing that the whole ship knew they’d been together for months.

“You look tired,” Hux gently commented once they were alone. “What’s troubling you?”

“Troubling me?” Kylo repeated, trying to play it off. 

Hux walked over to him and touched his face with a gloved hand, “I know you, Ren. I can see that you’re on edge.”

“...Do you know what today is?” Kylo inquired. 

Hux’s eyebrows furrowed for a moment before his eyes widened. “The Euros Festival! Oh, Ren, did you think I’d forgotten?” 

Kylo instantly relaxed and his cheeks warmed in embarrassment. 

Hux gave him a soft look and pulled a small red box from his greatcoat pocket. “For you.”

With trembling hands, Kylo took the box from Hux and opened it. Inside were fresh strawberries dipped in rich chocolate, kept cool by the packaging. 

“They’re beautiful,” Kylo breathed appreciatively. 

Hux softly smiled gratefully. 

“I got you something too,” Kylo informed him before setting the box aside and hurrying to the corner of Hux’s bedroom where he’d hidden his gift.

When Kylo returned, Hux was sitting on the couch waiting for him with an expectant look on his face. Kylo watched Hux’s eyes widen with surprise and joy as he took in Kylo’s gift; a beautiful orange tabby. 

“Oh, Ren,” Hux breathed.

The tabby hopped out of Kylo’s arms and came to investigate Hux before demanding to be petted. Hux smiled and happily obliged.

“She’s beautiful, thank you,” Hux gratefully whispered. 

Kylo smiled and sat beside him. “She reminded me of you and I knew you’d like her, I just wasn’t sure if it was okay for me to get her for you.” 

“I appreciate you thinking of that,” Hux nodded. “But I wish it hadn’t caused you so much stress.”

Kylo nervously played with his hair. 

“I adore her,” Hux assured him.

Kylo softly smiled.

“And, I love you,” Hux whispered before kissing Kylo’s cheek.

Kylo blinked in surprise; that was the first time Hux had said that to him. “You do?”

“I do,” Hux affirmed. 

Kylo kissed him and the two of them shared a smile. 

“I made dinner,” Kylo informed Hux.

“Perfect,” Hux smiled, “I’m starving. We can have your strawberries and then have some dessert afterwards.”

Kylo gave Hux a seductive look, “Dessert?”

“Mmm, I’ve been wanting to eat you out for weeks,” Hux purred.

“We may have to skip dinner,” Kylo suggested.

“Or eat it after?” Hux mused.

Kylo grabbed Hux’s hands and led him into the bedroom, much to the cat’s annoyance. 

“I’ll give you some food later, Millicent,” Hux promised.

“Millicent?”

“That’s her name,” Hux insisted.

Kylo smiled, “Good to know, but I’m going to make you forget all names except mine.”

Hux smirked and closed the bedroom door. “Are you now?” he challenged, gently pushing Kylo onto the bed. “You’re mine, Kylo Ren.”

Kylo moaned and submitted, “I am.”


End file.
